Feverish Love
by Mathilda Ashon
Summary: What happens when Arriane has fever? She gets a visit from Roland, of course, but he gets a surprise in the end. One-shot. Not set in any book. Criticism is always welcome!


**A/N: This morning I deleted the old one by mistake so I uploaded the story again. I edited some sentences-no, I mean I only corrected some GRAMMAR MISTAKES, but not the story. You can relax and read it now. No, wait, let me introduce it first:  
><strong>**This is my second fanfic. I originally wanted to write about Luce and Daniel but I changed my mind after seeing the number of Arriane and Roland stories. The story is about Arriane getting sick and so Roland visits her, but he gets a surprise in the end. ****Sorry if it doesn't make senses. I don't own Fallen! The lines which Arriane sang are from "Remember The Time" by Michael Jackson. I don't own the song either!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Luce couldn't believe what she had just heard.<p>

"What?" She choked. "Arriane has got fever?"

Daniel, Gabbe, and Cam nodded in unison.

"That's what she told me this morning." Cam said. "She had all the symptoms of fever, too: dizzy, thoat-aching and her forehead was very hot."

"No wonder she didn't come to class this morning." Luce said, shaking her head. "I thought that Angels wouldn't get sick. That's unbelievable!"

"Well, if the Angel is too angry, too depressed, or shocked by electricty, there would be the possibility for him or her to get sick." Daniel explained.

Gabbe added, "Yesterday she just got shocked by that electircal wristband, and she was very angry, so it increased the opportunity to have fever for her."

Luce thought of what happened yesterday. A girl called Fiona called Arriane "Sluttish bitch", and Arriane boxed her ears in respond. That action activated the tracking wristband and sent bolts of electricity through her body.

"But last time when Arriane hit Molly, she didn't get sick." Luce suddenly realized something strange. "Isn't that strange?"

"You can never predict these things." Daniel said, shaking his head. "We'd better not see her when she's sick, or not we may just get the fever from her."

"And God, do you remember the last time when she had fever?" Gabbe asked, with a terrified look on her face.

Cam nodded. "Super scary, she was."

"And very violent." Daniel added.

Luce looked around the room and spotted Roland. He was drinking water from his bottle. 'Have you told him the news yet?" she said and pointed to Roland's direction with her thumb.

"No, but I'll do that now." Gabbe said and walked over to him. Roland looked up when he saw Gabbe. And when she told him the news, he choked, like Luce did, much to others' amusement.

"I'll go and see her after school." They heard Roland said. Gabbe nodded to him and went back to Luce's desk.

"Wouldn't he get sick as well if he sees her?" Luce wondered aloud.

Cam smirked. "Doubt so." He said and looked back at Roland. "You know what, he and Arriane had an affair back when they still were in Heaven."

"Betcha for fifty bucks that he'll get sick tomorrow." Gabbe said to Cam. "Are you with it?"

"Deal" was Cam's answer and he shook hands with Gabbe.

* * *

><p>After classes, Roland walked over to Arriane's room. He was quite anxious. Last time when Arriane had fever, she broke almost every equipment in the gym room. She almost beat Daniel and Cam to death too. It was a very horrifying sight and Daniel and Cam took almost a month to heal themselves. You could just imagine how terrifying she was when she was sick.<p>

But still, he was her friend and he couldn't ignore her. He'd brought some fever pills with him. Let's just hope that she wouldn't beat him up like the way she beat Daniel and Cam up and after she's taken the pills, she'd get better.

He took a deep breath and knocked the door. "Hello?" he asked.

"Come in." A weak voice said.

Roland opened the door. To his surprise, everything in her room seemed fine, at least to him. Her walls were covered by bumper stickers, just like the door. Those stickers made him dizzy to look at. Arriane was lying on her bed. Her eyes were almost closing. However, they widened at the sight of him.

"Oh, it's you, Ro." Even her voice had lost its alive tone. She sat up on her bed slowly. "Come and sit there." She said and patted the space in front of her.

Roland poured some warm water into a cup on her desk and sat on the edge of the bed. He took out the pills from his bag. Arriane took them away from his palm and swallowed the pills. She drank the water also. "Thanks." She said, in an even weaker tone. Roland shrugged and Arriane sank back into the sheets.

"You know what, Ro?" She said, with a dreamy face which surprised Roland. He had never seen her with that expression before. "I've always liked you."

Roland was happy for a moment- he'd liked her too, even back when they were in heaven- but that feeling quickly disappeared. It might just be the effect of the drugs and she had to have said that because the fever and the pills were making her dizzy. Also, he'd betrayed her and joined Hell instead of being in Heaven with her. It was impossible for her to love him. "You're kidding." He eventually said.

"Yes I do, even after you'd joined Hell." Arriane gave him a smile, which made his heart flutter. "I've never given up on you."

Roland blushed even more. Luckily she didn't seem to notice it. "No." he said in a low voice.

"You'll always be my lover until the end." She said and smiled to him again.

Some part in Roland's heart soared. He was really happy to hear her saying that. However, he was pulled back to reality quickly. He shook his head: Demons weren't supposed to love, and everyone detested them. How could she still like him after he'd lied to her for so many times and told her all those stories? Arriane had to be pulling his leg, but he still wanted to listen to her, no matter whether her words were true or not.

Arriane sat up on her bed again. She looked at Roland with an even dreamier look. Some girls would also look at him with that expression, but the one on Arriane's face was the one which he liked the most. "_Do you remember the time?_" she sang, putting her hand on his cheek. It felt hot under her touch. "_When we fell in love?_ _Do you remember the time, when we first met?_" She leaned in a bit closer. "_Those sweet memories will always be dear to me__." _She whispered. "_No matter what we said__,__ I will never forget what we did__." _She leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

Roland felt his body exhaled. He'd never felt so wonderful and relaxed before. He put his arms around her back and picked her up. He rested her in his lap and kissed her deeply. They slowly opened their mouths and their tongues met. It felt so sweet and he couldn't let go. He couldn't help to want more.

Finally, he had to pull away to breathe. His face was so hot that he was sure it was as red as a tomato. Arriane smiled to him again. "I love you." She said before getting asleep.

Roland put her back onto her bed and pulled the sheets over her body. He stood up and went for the door. He looked back at her before he left. "I love you too." He whispered.

* * *

><p>"God, what happened to you, Roland?" Luce asked, shaking her head. Roland was about to respond but he sneezed again.<p>

Arriane was fine after the day she was sick. However, the virus seemed to have found Roland for his next victim. This morning he woke up and felt so dizzy that he couldn't even walk straight. He also coughed and sneezed. Ugh, it felt bad to have a cold.

Cam was sulking when he spoke to Roland. "How the Hell did you get sick? God, you made me lose fifty bucks!" He shouted at him. Roland wanted to answer but coughed instead. Unable to speak, he stood up from his seat and got his bag. Then he left the room.

"Where's he going?" Gabbe asked.

"Probably to his room." Arriane replied. She was sniggering in her heart. _He must have got the cold after the kiss._ She thought. It made her blush a bit.

"Why are you smiling and blushing? What happened?" Luce asked her, with a confused look on her face.

"Nothing!" Arriane waved her off.

* * *

><p>Roland sat on his bed. On the floor there were a million piece of tissues. He sniffed. God, he shouldn't have kissed Arriane yesterday or not he wouldn't have got the cold. However, he somehow enjoyed it.<p>

He heard a crispy sound. He was sure that it was made by paper. Then, to his amazement, a piece of paper was pushed into his room through the gap between the floor and the door. He picked it up and saw his name written on it. The handwriting surely belonged to Arriane. He opened it and read it:

_Ro:_

_Well, well, well, a very nice cold you've got here, right? Ha ha! I'm really lucky to be the one who got rid of it, aren't I?_

_Anyway, thank ya for getting the cold/fever off me. _

_Yours psychotically,_

_A._

_P.S. Don't tell the others what happened in my room or I'll beat you up!_

_P.P.S.: Hate to admit this but- I love you!_

Roland smiled at the last words of the note. He loved her too. And his love for her would last forever. He thought of their kiss yesterday again. Her mouth tasted so sweet and…

"AHHH!" He sneezed again.

_Never mind the cold_, he thought. He looked at the door. He could almost hear Arriane giggling behind it._ I love you too, Arriane._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, how did I do? Please comment! Sorry if I'd deleted your reviews also! Criticism is always welcome!**


End file.
